Je ne sais quoi
by Gwen-Van-Well
Summary: Porque aunque Rumania no hubiera acabado su labor les observaba en silencio, convencido de que entre ambos había algo difícil de poner en palabras.


Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

"Ya regreso", le había dicho hacía una determinada cantidad de tiempo que Rumania no habría sabido precisar, no estaba al tanto del horario. Todo lo que necesitaba saber era que quedaba poco más de una hora para que pudiera retirarse del establecimiento.

Aún trabajaba en su amuleto, al principio no había sido su intención dedicarle tanto esmero, sin embargo el objeto había tomado una forma hermosa y se decidió por terminarlo de la manera más bella posible. Se trataba de un amuleto que impulsaba a uno a la concentración en el trabajo o tareas pendientes, claro que todavía faltaba someterlo a los encantamientos finales correspondientes. No era un objeto que se obsequiaría a sí mismo, ya vería qué hacer con él, la diversión residía en el proceso de fabricación, además del deseo de evitar que sus habilidades se atrofiaran por abandonar la práctica.

Estaba terminando los últimos retoques en un detalles de madera y pronto podría pasar a al siguiente paso cuando oyó el chillido de la puerta, seguido por el sonido de unos pasos tan determinados como elegantes. Alejó la vista de su labor para dirigirla hacia la figura que lucía un blanco traje de cocina. Ésta recorrió la entrada de la sala. Inseguro de cuál opción tomar como certera, Rumania se debatía entre si aquel individuo había notado su presencia o no, sin preocuparse por ahondar las razones por las que una u otra cosa hubiera sucedido. Notó que había avanzado hacia el interior del lugar y examinaba un frasco que anteriormente había descansado en una de las estanterías, una mueca de asco impresa en el rostro. Rumania sonrió ante la imagen y continuó observándole. Le vio repasar los títulos de los libros del mismo mobiliario, la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado para tener un mejor ángulo, pero desistió a la tarea. Supuso que se debería al poco interés que le producía la temática de los volúmenes. No le sorprendió cuando, con paso más acelerado, se dirigió al escritorio que estaba seguro él sabía que pertenecía al inglés. De allí tomó las anotaciones que había escritas en un gastado papel y las leyó con confusión.

—Es inútil que veas eso o los frascos —decidió intervenir—, no entenderás un pimiento de lo que tratan.

—Ya lo sé, pero tampoco pierdo nada haciéndolo.

Así que estaba al tanto de su presencia. Fue descortés al irrumpir en la sala, pero lo suficientemente respetuoso como para no interrumpir su tarea de forma directa, aunque de todas formas Rumania ya no le prestaba atención al amuleto de la concentración. Sonrió ante la ironía.

—Si lo que buscas es molestarle no lo lograrás tocando esas cosas.

—Es por eso justamente por lo que planeaba examinar toda la habitación —le oyó responder sin mucha simpatía—. Entonces, ¿qué sugieres que use?

El rumano comprendió por el tono de voz que usaba que realmente no le agradaba la idea de desconocer cómo su ausente compañero se desarrollaba en el ámbito de la magia. Aquél y el joven intruso sabían exactamente cómo incordiarse mutuamente, no solamente eso sino que comprendían el funcionamiento de la personalidad del otro más de lo que les hubiera gustado admitir; cada gesto y pequeño detalle. Ya fuera por observación o experiencia propia, ellos eran sabedores de las reacciones del otro. Es por ello que la incertidumbre podía llegar a superarles.

—Está en mi derecho no decírtelo —observó Rumania—. Pero podría permitirte echar un vistazo a ese frasco —señaló con ímpetu un rincón del escritorio—, son hojas de una bella planta que crece oculta en lo más recóndito del bosque. Deberías haber visto la desastrosa pero adorable apariencia de Inglaterra cuando regresó de su travesía en búsqueda de ellas.

—No me digas… —murmuró en traviesa sonrisa—. En verdad se ven bellas, me pregunto qué tal sabrán.

—Jamás las he usado en algo, estoy casi seguro de que pertenecían a una reserva especial.

— ¡Pero qué desperdicio! Probablemente habrá algo que pueda preparar en mi cocina con las pobrecillas.

En el mismísimo instante de haber terminado de su oración la puerta volvió a rechinar, dando paso al mismísimo Inglaterra, luciendo una fina capa de mago.

—Muy bien, ahora sí podemos comenzar como… —se detuvo al ver que Francia acompañaba a su colega en la habitación—. ¿Qué estas haciendo tú aquí?

Su mirada se dirigió hacia el frasco que sostenía, el rumano supo que sería cuestión de muy poco tiempo hasta que supiera las razones de la presencia del intruso.

— ¡No toques mis cosas! —le reprochó.

—No tenía idea de que estuviera prohibido tocar, es que no lleva etiqueta alguna —exclamó divertido.

Francia se había girado con el fin de alejar el objeto del alcance de Inglaterra, quien pretendía apoderarse de lo que le pertenecía; sin embargo a Rumania se le presentó la idea de que sencillamente parecía tratarse de una absurda excusa para forzar la cercanía entre ambos, pues podía verles forcejear por el frasco.

—Ya sabes que tienes la entrada restringida a este salón. ¡Ahora devuélveme eso!

—Si no le haría caso a una etiqueta, ¿qué te hace pensar que te obedecería a ti?

Observó animado el desarrollo de la situación hasta que Francia abandonó el objeto en cuestión en su ubicación original, mas se negaba a retirarse de la habitación.

— ¿Tienes siquiera una razón sensata por la cual estar aquí? —le había cuestionado Inglaterra.

—Claro que sí —arregló su camisa antes de responder—: Resulta que hay alguien, un descarado, que se pasea por mi amado Club de cocina con el imperdonable fin de robar ingredientes, ni más ni menos.

—No termino de entender cómo es ése mi problema.

Al parecer el francés le había ignorado, pues prosiguió con su relato:

—Precisamente hoy ha sucedido lo mismo. Al llegar al lugar noté la falta de unos exquisitos hongos. Son esenciales para la receta. Puesto que tienes tantos frascos interesantes en este lugar supuse que algo remotamente pasable podía ser de utilidad para mi receta.

Rumania le dio crédito al francés por haberse presentado con una excusa en mente, fuera ésta cierta o no. Desconocía si Inglaterra se había percatado de ello, pero su atención se centró en la cruel sonrisa que se asomaba por sus labios.

—No tengo lo que buscas, y aunque lo hubiera no te daría nada.

—Bien. Rumania, ¿por casualidad no tendrás algo de utilidad?

La expresión de su rostro terminó de confirmarle que desde un principio tenía planeado acudir a él ante la negativa del inglés, cuya reacción fue instantánea: frunció el ceño en señal de descontento y, sin siquiera darle tiempo de responder a la pregunta de Francia, volvió a insistir en que éste se retirase, alegando que su mal aroma perjudicaría las pócimas. Tras un par de filosos y desdeñosos comentarios pudo notar el rostro francés relajarse de manera voluntaria, listo para poner un acto en escena.

—Pero, Inglaterra —dando un paso hacia adelante tomó el dorso de la parte superior de su capa para juguetear distraídamente—, ni siquiera tú eres tan despiadado como para dejar en el más puro sufrimiento al Club de cocina.

—No tienes ni idea —comentó sin moverse de su sitio, poniendo en uso un tono que Rumania no había oído sino hasta ese instante de lo que llevaba la disputa.

—Créeme que sí la tengo. Ablanda tu amargo corazón por un día y muéstrate generoso.

Sus palabras habían sonado como una amenaza que dejaba implícita las consecuencias, pero que se ponía en evidencia con la inclinación del rostro de su interlocutor.

Con la abandonada labor aún entre sus manos observó detenidamente la escena y se preguntó: ¿Por qué Inglaterra le dejaba acercarse tanto? Un inconfundible reflejo cruzó la mirada de Francia, uno que en aquel instante pudo igualarlo a aquel que se apodera del rostro de quien mira una película ya conocida y espera el final con ansias, repitiendo cada frase que en esas circunstancias son cruciales. En lugar de un filme tenía las pupilas clavadas en los ojos que enfrente de él se posaban. Se distinguía perfectamente cuando Inglaterra apretaba la mandíbula y tensaba sus labios resecos, disimulando la casi imperceptible curva que las comisuras de sus labios formaban al elevarse.

—Si quieres generosidad mejor llama a la sociedad protectora de animales —sostuvo su mirada con ímpetu, el mismo fulgor apoderándose de sus ojos.

—Bien, pero si vas a hacerlo asegúrate de que trabajen con animales reales y no imaginarios.

El agarre en la tela había endurecido.

—Sabes perfectamente que… ¡Retráctate!

Sus ojos ahora entrecerrados mientras se apoderaba de la corbata de Francia para jalar de ella.

—No puedes obligarme.

Rumania supo que más palabras siguieron a todo aquello que acababa de oír, sin embargo había dejado de prestar atención, toda palabra para sus oídos fue sólo sonido carente de significado. Sus sentidos se fijaban en la forma en la que aquéllos dos interactuaban, habían olvidado por completo su existencia, tal cual hacían en repetidas ocasiones cuando otros les contemplaban. Estaban inmersos en su propia atmósfera que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a abandonar, pues hubiera supuesto una derrota absoluta. La forma en que sus ojos no dejaban los de otro, cuán alerta estaba de sus acciones, cómo calibraban sus palabras. Inminentemente perderían el control y cederían al impulso de golpear al otro con descaro. Mas ningún puñetazo fue propinado. Ni patada, ni rasguño. Tampoco jaladas de cabello o empujones. No hubo clase de agresión física alguna que le siguiera a la disputa.

Unas palabras le sacaron de sus propios pensamientos. Había sido pronunciado su nombre.

— ¿Cómo dices? —preguntó Rumania, sin estar seguro de a cuál de los dos dirigirse.

—Dije que fueras a traer a Noruega, hace rato ya que salió a buscar sus materiales —respondió Inglaterra.

Aún sujetaba la corbata de Francia, pero se había girado para encararle al hablar. Por el otro lado, el francés repasaba el rostro que segundos antes le miraba para luego dirigir también su atención al muchacho que aún permanecía sentado.

—De acuerdo —se encogió de hombros y procedió a abandonar el salón, cerrando la puerta tras sus espaldas.


End file.
